shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maki Sao Zhang
Maki Sáo Zhāng (マキサンパウロチャ, Sáo Zhāng Maki) is an extremely rough and powerful member of The Hakuri Pirates, the strongest in Stephen's Division. He is a member of the Sáo Zhāng Clan and is considered one of the most dangerous because of his mastery in all of the Sáo Zhāng Clan Style. He also is a very good haki and devil fruit user. Terrifying the battlefield with his presences and is called "The Ugly" because of his unique devil fruit the Mazui Mazui no Mi. With a pretty bounty of 400,000,000 for taking on marines, killing them and defeating their commanding officer. He was one of the members who also tortured and captured Smoker and Tashigi, being part of the hakuri pirates and helping is the assault on the Priests. Stealing their weapons, being a former member of Senju Corporations and sealing black market items. With this Maki sets out to become the next whitebeard and take over the seas, as its only pirate captain. Appearance Maki is a very tall and extremely muscleman man, due to his devil fruit. By sacrificing his appearance to gain extreme levels of strengths and other powers. Originally he was a very handsome man, but constantly using his fruits powers has forced him to appear as he now. He takes on the appear of a monkey like creature, with a disturbing face and red eyes. He looks to more a demon than a man, which can confuse opponents thinking that he really is one. However, his upper part of his body is extremely wide and big, the lower parts is that of a normal man. He wears a blue hakama with green tabi socks and geta sandals. He wears a red obi robe are his waist which holds his weapons and a chest plate. On his arms he wears a pair of arm guards. His body has changed colors as well, his chest and stomach are a dark green and his arms and hands are a dark brown. With his veins showing out, looking as if they are ready to explode. Personality Maki is a simple minded creature, he lives to fight and nothing more. He doesn't feel a need for stragety or smarts, just using his raw strength for battle. He is an arrogant man, who thinks himself to be god and has a complex. His arrogance and pride gets the better of him sometimes, he can extremely sick as well. If an opponent tricks him or something, he will get angry by an insult or having the tables turned on him. He is nothing more than a beast who goes through the world and does whatever he pleases.He however seems to have a thing for woman like many other pirates of the age, he asks them if they would want to become his bride. However most refuse him and then he is forced to kill them, he has gone so far as even stealing a married man's wife. He has a hate for children as well, their cries and screams at his appearance. Relationships Hakuri Crew He is very aggressive to the rest of the crew, he hates when they get in his way or into one of his battles. Yelling out at them to move or he will kill them with the scum called an opponent. So most members let him fight as he pleases, however he seems to listen to Stephen and the division commanders only. Stephen's Division Even though his is aggressive he listens to orders give to him by Stephen, he is treated with respect because of his skills. They let him fight because he is the best they have in their division. Demetrius D. Xavier Even though he bad mouths Demetrius and thinks himself stronger than all of the members, Demetrius praises Maki for his ways. Maki does have a bit of respect for Demetrius just enough to not kill him and as long as Demetrius lets Maki fight he will remain by his side. Sao Zhang Clan In the clan he is considered one of the most powerful members, since he has masted all of the forms of the clan style. He is the most arrogant as well, like Taki he is a member of the Hakuri Pirates. Taki and Maki can fight together and along with Sima. Abilities and Powers Speed Maki's speed is pretty much that of a snail, he is very slow even though he has mastered the speed techniques of his clan style. Its due to his massive size and weight, but that doesn't stop him what he lacks in speed he makes up for in Strength. Immense Strength Since he has massive muscles and uses his clans techniques he has above average strength. He can lift very heavy things, such as his weapons they may look to be only such as one pound. They are much more heavier an average man would have to hold one of his swords with two hands and it would still drag on the ground. His true strength was test when he and the Ambrose brothers managed to throw sengoku in his daibustu form. Sáo Zhāng Clan Style He is considered a master in the Sáo Zhāng Clan Style, having mastered every move and such. He is able to beat even the likes of Sima and Taki, if it was a one on two fight. But his full mastery hasn't been revealed yet as of yet. Devil Fruit The Mazui Mazui no Mi is a very unique Paramecia type Devil fruit, in which the user can make himself and the world around them “ugly” to others. Strengths and Weakness The fruit is unique unto itself as well; the user can sacrifice their physical appearance to gain tremendous levels of strength, speed and other attributes useful for battle. Also the user can touch another and the victim will see the user and the world as an ugly and terrifying places, make them lose their edge in battle. The User will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit, along with if the user uses the powers to much they will remain ugly forever, but will still keep the powers they gotten from said scarifies. Haki Maki has the abilities in haki, increased sense, durability and being able to known opponents back. However he is much slower in applying haki and using it on another. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Stephen's Division Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Sáo Zhāng Clan Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User